super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Braus
Sasha Braus is a member of the Scout Regiment and one of the few former members of the 104th Cadet Corps, of which she was ranked 9th out of the top 10. A compulsive food hoarder with an overly polite way of speech, Sasha originates from Dauper, a village in the southern territory of Wall Rose. Statistics *'Name': Sasha Braus, Potato Girl *'Origin': Attack on Titan *'Gender': Human *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': July 26 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 168 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 55 kg (121 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Brown *'Hair Color': Red-Brown *'Relatives': Sasha's father (father) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Expert ODM Gear User *'Standard Equipment': Omni-Directional Maneuverability Gear *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Yū Kobayashi Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Sasha is a young woman with light brown eyes and reddish brown hair kept in a ponytail that reaches the base of her neck. Her bangs are parted slightly on the right cascading down each side of her face and stopping around the middle of her neck. On missions, she wears the standard Scout Regiment uniform with a light gray shirt underneath. When not on missions, she wears a simple long sleeved blouse with a skirt that slightly covers her boots. On some occasions, she even wears a sleeveless vest over her blouse. She has a slender figure and is of average height. Personality Initially, Sasha is shown to be somewhat timid and prone to make mistakes when under stressful situations. She is rather simple-minded and eccentric, but, surprisingly, her intuition is very sharp, surprisingly courageous, and she has been considered a wise judge of circumstances and danger. Sasha has an incredible appetite; eating provides her with considerable gratification and relief, especially during times of great stress, and food is often the only thing on her mind when at ease. So compulsive in her desire to eat, she has proven willing to steal food from the infantry stores and/or kitchen and has earned herself the nickname "Potato Girl" after stealing a potato and absent-mindedly explaining herself when her superior caught her. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Connie Springer - Sasha and Connie get along well as teammates and as friends. The pair often make jokes, as they enjoy each other's company. As cadets, they frequently got in trouble together. In spite of that, they defend each other if need be. *Armin Arlert *Ymir - Ymir and Sasha share a strained relationship. Towards Sasha, Ymir oftentimes acts crass and nit-picky. As such, Ymir disapproves of her behavior and is easily unimpressed by Sasha's actions. For example, Ymir questioned Sasha's way of speech, deeming it too sickeningly polite. Ymir was held back by Historia. Ymir's words have impacted Sasha's way of speech after that point, as Sasha uses her words more freely. *Historia Reiss - In Sasha's cadet days, Historia has shown her a great deal of kindness, though Ymir often questioned the latter's actions. Historia is quick to come to Sasha's defense and trusts Sasha as a comrade. As well, Historia encourages Sasha to be herself and speak her mind when she wants to. *Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman - Sasha admires their bravery and strength to a certain degree. Though they do not really share a close acquaintanceship with Sasha, they are on good terms as teammates. *Jean Kirschstein *Reiner Braun In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Resident of Wall Rose Category:Scout Regiment Members Category:Special Operations Squad Category:Attack on Titan Characters